koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang is a character who has been in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. Known as a wise strategist with "unsurpassed intelligence", he agreed to serve Shu after Liu Bei visits him in person three times. Also known as "The Sleeping Dragon", he is Yue Ying's husband and Jiang Wei's mentor. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 22 years old and his height is 174 cm (almost 5'11"). In Kessen II, his height is 190 cm (almost 6'3"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhuge Liang is known as Liu Bei's master strategist and is considered a prodigy in all three kingdoms. Upon Liu Bei's third visit, Zhuge Liang joins him and assists his lord's escape at Chang Ban. At Chi Bi, he commences a prayer to summon the southern winds needed for the Allied Forces' fire attack. In most titles, he tries to dissuade his lord from avenging Guan Yu's death at Jing Province, but his advice falls on deaf ears. Even so, Zhuge Liang reinforces his lord at Yi Ling and directs the wounded army in the Stone Sentinel Maze after Lu Xun's fire attack. To continue his lord's dreams, Zhuge Liang commands the Shu army after Liu Bei's death, directing the Southern Campaign against Meng Huo and the Northern Campaigns against Wei. A few games has him take Tian Shui during this time to recruit his future predecessor, Jiang Wei. Though weakened by illness, his final battle against Sima Yi is at Wu Zhang Plains. He usually dies before he can complete his goal, and his death during the battle is often signaled by a shooting star. His mantle of leadership is passed onto Jiang Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends depicts his first meeting with his wife. Her father, Huang Chenyan, meets Zhuge Liang with the belief that he is a perfect match for his daughter. Zhuge Liang, learning of her genius, agrees to be tested by Yue Ying in battle. During the battle, Zhuge Liang defeats other would-be-suitors -noting the chauvinistic attitude they have towards her- and his would-be mate. Upon her defeat, Yue Ying submits to servitude but Zhuge Liang prefers her as his equal than a servant. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Zhuge Liang as a hermit who lived his days in Jing before meeting Liu Bei. Upon Liu Bei's third visit, the scholar devised the Three Kingdoms strategy to achieve Liu Bei's dreams of a land for the people. His genius becomes known through out the other Kingdoms, and his plan to split the land in three is known by all. After he assists the escape at Chang Ban, Liu Bei passes away before he could see Zhuge Liang's plan succeed. Liu Bei, realizing that his son is unable to carry out his virtuous dream, asks the strategist to lead Shu after his death. Zhuge Liang acts on his departed lord's wishes but, desiring to see Shu's vision as a servant, he swears loyalty to his new master, Liu Chan. Zhuge Liang starts by subduing the rebelling Nanman tribe and conquers Tian Shui to start their kingdom's campaign against Wei. In the latter battle, he captures and releases Xiahou Mao to spread the false report of Jiang Wei's surrender to Ma Zun. Expressing his desires to pass his knowledge on to the young man, Shu gains Jiang Wei's genuine loyalty after the battle. They work together to take Chen Cang and they destroy Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. As Wu is destroyed by Wei before their decisive battle, the land is ruled under Shu and the people rejoice Zhuge Liang's legacy for generations to come. In his ending, he laments the lives given for the land's unification since it has always been one; it was people who claimed to have separated it. He presumably dies soon after. He shares two Legend Modes in the Xtreme Legends expansion. One he shares with Zhang Fei and Wei Yan at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate. In order to carry out the Three Kingdoms plan, Liu Bei must conquer the lands of his relative, Liu Zhang. To counter the Shu offensive, Liu Zhang sends Zhang Lu. Liu Bei's army uses this opportunity to recruit Ma Chao and gain a strong foothold in their conquest for Shu. His other Legend Mode has him, Jiang Wei and Wei Yan at the Battle of Mt. Qi. In the midst of Shu's Northern Campaign, the Prime Minister surprisingly orders a retreat from the mountain. Once his troops are safely hidden and in position, Zhuge Liang springs an ambush on Sima Yi and causes Zhang He's demise. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he agrees to be Liu Bei's strategist only if his master prepares himself to do anything for his heart's true desire. He argues that his plans will not ultimately win the people's trust; it will be Liu Bei's noble character. Therefore, Zhuge Liang is willing to bear any negative criticism regarding his sometimes underhanded plans to protect Liu Bei's gentle and heroic image. This comes into full effect when Zhang Fei accuses of him of sacrificing Guan Yu so they could capture Han Zhong. With a string of relentless plots, Wei eventually falls against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains. Zhuge Liang, who is exhausted by illness, endures the battle before collapsing. Although he is content to die as repentance for Guan Yu, Liu Bei pleas for him to live. Getting the proper rest his body needs, Zhuge Liang survives and witnesses the blooming peach blossoms that Liu Bei wanted him to see. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story, Zhuge Liang is the one who advises his lord to flee from Serpent King's army. To assist his lord's escape, he traps Orochi's men within a garrison and attempts to stop them by force. However, he's defeated and Liu Bei is captured by Orochi's men. As a member in the serpent king's army, he leads the battle to subdue Wu and imprisons Sun Jian and many of their men. Like many of Shu's generals, he continues to be a member of Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Not wanting to put Liu Bei's life into jeopardy, he acts as one of Orochi's strategists. He appears to be loyal to the snake but he's actually biding his time to capture Da Ji and set his lord free. As such, many of his plans are actually careful steps for Orochi's downfall. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhuge Liang is not present with Shu until the Battle of Odani Castle. After the castle is taken by Lu Xun and Taigong Wang, Da Ji sends Himiko off to run away. When she almost reaches the escape point, Zhuge Liang appears with Yue Ying to prevent her escape. After the Battle of Koshi Castle, he remarks to Taigong Wang about his risky tactics in allowing Da Ji and Himiko to escape after they caught the two. Dynasty Tactics Dynasty Tactics has Zhuge Liang as an optional officer who can be recruited by any nearby lord in the years 205~207. He is good with engineer units and knows a number of INT tactics. He has the highest intelligence in the game. He plays a pivotal role in Liu Bei's conquests in Dynasty Tactics 2. Kessen Zhuge Liang appears as one of Shu's strategists in Kessen II. He is an adept sorcerer who uses astrology to foretell the future. Like the novel, he agreed to join Liu Bei during his third visit. However, Zhuge Liang declines Liu Bei's offers in his previous visits, stating that he has no interest in restoring the Han empire. Once he hears that Liu Bei's real desire is to save Diao Chan, he admires the lord and agrees to serve him. From then on, he acts as a political adviser and battle strategist, occasionally bringing in new generals to join Shu. Not long after he joined, Zhang Fei confesses to his older brother that he doesn't trust the magician. In response, Zhuge Liang attempts to assassinate Cao Cao but only succeeded in knocking off his helmet. He brings it to Liu Bei to prove his loyalty. He distinguishes himself as a powerful magician when he cast a fire spell on Cao Cao's fleet at Chi Bi. When Shu heard rumors of Diao Chan's death, a jealous Himiko tries to convince Zhuge Liang to join her. In the process, she leaks out that the dancer is still alive. After he refuses her offer, he reports his findings to Liu Bei. In Wei's epilogue, he leads the final resistance against Cao Cao with Shu's remaining generals. In Shu's story, he stops Himiko's dangerous tornado spell by defeating her in a magic duel. Character Information Personality Zhuge Liang is a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead. He often states that every turn in battle is a part of his effortless planning. Like the novel, he speaks with a polite and proper manner at all times, albeit terrifyingly so when he completely stumps his enemies. Though his intentions are sometimes questioned, he is indeed loyal to Liu Bei as he admires his lord's humble and noble qualities. Perhaps a bit too confident of his abilities, he only half acknowledges his rivals from Wei and Wu, Sima Yi and Zhou Yu. While they are intent on befuddling him and proving their mental superiority, Zhuge Liang will haughtily denounce their efforts. When they succeed, he congratulates them with quaint words of praise. Warriors Orochi 2 notes the first time his abilities are said to be inferior to someone, who is Taigong Wang. Appearance Zhuge Liang also usually appears with very basic robes, though also keeping a refined face and build. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he wore basic and layered robes of white, green and maroon, with vertically curving hat. In the next installment, his hat changed into something resembling a Chinese lantern, and his face became thinner and his facial hair grew out. The robe set-up was only slightly modified, this time with yin-yang symbols on opposite sides of each other, and mostly made up of green, and mystical and golden designs. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Liang's hat was reduced to a simple, but very imperial cap. The mid-robe area also was held down with a lion's head belt, giving him a much thinner appearance. The hair on his head also grew, and a large part of the main gown was cut. In general, Zhuge Liang was given a thinner, less-strategist-like costume. In Zhuge Liang's redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6 seemed to have been heavily based off of Taoist yin-yang concepts. Again, more vestment was cut off, showing more of the hinging leggings and boots. Black and white gloves give a balanced look to Liang, and fur robes and a Prime Minister cap were modeled to him. His mustache became thinner, and his goatee became wider. The design overall was given a more elegant and sophisticated look. Voice Actors * Jason Frankovitz - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II, Warrior Orochi series (English) * Hong Siho - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Sehan - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Masaya Onosaka - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Munehiro Tokida - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masashi Hironaka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Somegoro Ichikawa - Kessen II (Japanese); also model for character * Kaneto Shiozawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Zhuge Liang (Quotes) *"Master Liu Bei is no longer with us, and my destiny also draws near. Before everything is swept away by the times, I must bring an end to the chaos." *"Men's will is more powerful than you could ever fathom." ::~~Zhuge Liang speaking to Orochi X; Warriors Orochi 2 *"The stars are in great disorder, making it extremely difficult to predict the future... However, that bright, shining star up there is a light of hope. Before it was a faint light, but now it has gained strength from the surrounding stars and is shining brightly. This is my lord's star." ::~~Zhuge Liang; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A single light orb which explodes after a set amount of time. Cannot be blocked. * , : An upward thrust with Liang's fan. * , , : Sends out glowing circle that cannot be blocked. * , , , : Zhuge Liang leaps in the air and throws his fan around him in the air, spinning it like a spiral. * , , , , : Sends out a giant light sphere. * , , , , , : Zhuge Liang sends out three light orbs which explode after a set amount of time. * : A rapid succession of green lasers. True musou will fire one large laser instead of four. * , : Jumps in the air, and sends out fan. * , : Jumps in the air and sends out multiple green lasers before landing again. Horse Moveset * : Sends fan out to each side, forming an x-shape. * , , , , , : Three fan swipes to the right, three to the left. * : Repeated fan swipes until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, Zhuge Liang has very short range for his attacks, but to make up for it are his ( , ) and his Musou attack. His running speed is also not so impressive, so one might want to equip Speed Scroll or have Speed on a 3rd weapon (perhaps both). His and , , , , , cannot be blocked, so it is useful against officers in case they are blocking too much. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhuge Liang's attacks focus more on magic as a good majority of his attacks are controlled gusts of wind created by his fan. Aside from wind, he can also shoot laser beams and can create a miniature lightning storm in his Musou attack. One of his most formidable attacks is his Special, which has the power to emulate the effects and damage of a fire attack. When properly used, he can severely weaken a group of nearby enemy officers and easily take them out with a few hits. Some of his attacks available for purchase in his Skill Tree, namely Flame and Hellfire, increase the damage of his attack. Hellfire, which greatly increases the attack of the Tome Attack, is exclusive to Zhuge Liang, making him have one of the deadliest fire attacks in the game. Other Tome Skills include Battlecry, which stuns nearby enemies, and Stamina, which increases the duration of the attack. His moveset usually leaves his back opened so players must take some caution whilst charging into a crowd of enemies. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for Obtaining Peacock Feather *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains *Requirements: Head for Zhang He's position and defeat him. Approach the castle to witness the cut scene. When the supply unit arrives in the west fortress, head there and defeat Xiahou Dun. After he is defeated, the supply team should reach the camp without any distraction. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Divine Feather *Stage: Yue Ying, Woman Warrior *Restrictions: No bodyguards. *Requirements: Defeat Yue Ying six times, all "by a wide margin". Defeat two of the three other officers. *Notes: Use the Vorpal Orb/Way of Musou/Musou Power Scroll Combo. Yue Ying dies in two true musous. Vorpal Orb works on the Juggernauts. Use against them. There will be a precious item report (Power Rune), and at the same time you'll get the Level 11 message. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Peacock Feather *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Shu) *Location: In the middle of the eastern garrison. *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Mao and recieve Nan An Castle; also defeat Cui Liang and recieve An Ding Castle. Wait for Jiang Wei's "I must return to Tian Shui Castle" message, and defeat Jiang Wei before he gets to Tian Shui Castle. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information He was born at 181 A.D.in Yinan, Shandong, China. He dies in Wu Zhang Plains in 234 A.D. at in Wu Zhang Plains, Shaanxi, China. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Zhugeliang-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhugeliang-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhugeliang-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhugeliangsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhugeliang-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Zhugeliang-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhugeliang-kessenII.jpg|Zhuge Liang in Kessen II File:Zhugeliang-mahjongtaikaiiv.jpg|Zhuge Liang in Mahjong Taikai IV Trivia *Zhuge Liang's motion actor for Kessen II is a seventh generation kabuki actor and a traditional Japanese dancer. Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters